


Secrets of the Warrior

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Claws, Dubious Consent, Forced bottom Jack, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Nontraditional genitalia, Stomach Bulge, Tail Sex, Warrior Rhys, cosmic horror, lovecraftian lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack would really love to know what the hell the Eridians were thinking when they decided an all-powerful bioweapon needed a secondary human form. Or for that matter, why the human form looks like a pretty-boy in his late twenties with a haircut to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The Warrior was practically a god! How the hell have you killed my Warrior?!"

None of the six Vault Hunters standing around Jack replied to his question, not that he left them much time before continuing with his rant.

"You idiots! The Warrior could have brought peace to this planet! No more dangerous creatures, no more bandits! Pandora, it would have been a PARADISE!"

Blood soaked Jack's clothing from the inside out. He had lost a lot of it, enough that he was standing in a shallow red puddle. One hand was pressed tightly against his stomach as if he were stopping his internal organs spilling out.

Even if the Vault Hunters didn't finish him off, he would die from blood loss within the hour.

Jack was starting to realise there was no way out. That despite his insistence otherwise, he was going to die here, and at the hands of a pack of filthy bandits.

They were only hesitating for the opportunity to see Pandora's former dictator rant and rave before putting a final bullet into him. Jack couldn't keep it up forever and, at last, the shock of seeing his life's work blow up in his face had done the impossible, it had made Handsome Jack shut the fuck up.

"This is the end Vault Hunters. Either you kill Jack, or I'll kill him for you. What's it going to be?" Lilith asked.

The six Vault Hunters looked at each other, then came to a silent agreement. Out of all of those gathered there, none of them had more right to deal the final blow then Lilith. Not after Jack had tortured her, not after Roland.

Lilith nodded, pulled herself up and summoned her siren powers. Purple energy flowed over her skin and she reached out a hand towards Jack. He shrunk away from her, unable to summon the strength to run.

The blasted-open corpse of the Warrior moved. Just an inch or so, but it was still enough to make the ground shake. All eyes fixed on it, just in time to see the lizard-shaped monster begin to melt.

Lilith dropped her hand, and the Vault Hunters drew their weapons, ready for anything.

Rock and lava defused into pinpricks of yellow light, each floating like pieces of dandelion fluff in the still summer air. Gradually, they drifted together and condensed until a new shape emerged.

"HA! I knew it! You stupid bandits, you can't kill my Warrior!" Jack crowed.

The Vault Hunters ignored him. The yellow light dimmed, and from it, the Warrior, or whatever it was, emerged.

"What the fuck?!" Lilith and Jack exclaimed in unison.

A man stood in front of them. He looked perfectly human except for a few key features. Instead of flesh and bone, his right arm was made from the same flexible stone as the Warrior, his fingers topped with razor-sharp claws. A pair of stone wings attached at the shoulders, and he sported a long tail that began where his human tailbone ended.

He was wearing skin-tight stone armour that moved with the elasticity of leather and was decorated with a large yellow marking on the breastplate that looked like lava seeping through a crack.

He opened his eyes. The left one was a normal brown, while the right was brightly glowing blue. His gaze went right passed the Vault Hunters and landed squarely on Jack.

Without a word, he started walking towards them. Moving with surprising speed and fluidity, as if touching the ground was purely optional. Fingers tightened near triggers, but no one fired a shot.

Jack had to stop himself from shrinking away. He had no clue what was going on, but he did know that if this thing was his Warrior, it would obey him.

"Warrior! Kill them!"

The man didn't even seem to hear Jack's order. He walked right up to the injured dictator, wrapped an arm around Jack's back, tucked the other behind his knees, and scooped him up into his arms.

"You are severely injured, Master. We mustn't waste time."

The man's voice sounded like rainfall pattering onto the canopy of a forest. Calm, and unyielding as the passing of the tides.

"N-no! Did you not hear me? I order you-"

The man leant in and kissed Jack's blood-soaked lips. Making lightning strike twice by successfully shutting him up for the second time that day.

"Ugh, Ew…" Lilith complained, she gestured to the Vault Hunters with her uninjured arm and asked, "Why are we not shooting? I vote for more shooting."

Gunfire filled the air, but the wall of hot lead bounced away, reflected off the side of a large purple shield. The man leant up from his stolen kiss, both eyes glowing bright purple. A flash of black energy swirled around them, and he vanished, taking Jack with him.

"What. The. FUCK!"

Lilith stared at the place where Jack had been, then at the Vault Hunters, then over the rocky outcrop to where Mordecai and Brick were standing. Apparently, they were still alive but had failed to announce their presence yet because they were still as dumbstruck as everyone else.

* * *

 

"Please stop fighting me, Master, you're exacerbating your wounds."

"Fuck you. I'll stop moving when you stop trying to take my clothes off, sick freak!" Jack spat. He lashed out at the man standing over him with his fist but was caught by a clawed hand long before it made an impact.

The man-shaped monster brought his long tail around and wrapped it twice around Jack's torso. Pinning both his arms to his side.

"If I place you into a healing tank with any artificial substances, it will duplicate the synthetic materials along with your cells and fuse them with your body. There are no other options."

Jack's Jacket, leather vest, shoes, and sweater lay on the floor beside the operating table the man had him pinned against. All that was left were his pants and the underwear Jack might have been wearing underneath but currently wasn't. (No sense taking over the Galaxy if you're not comfortable.)

The table was made of polished stone, and glowing ruins were carved along all four sides. If Jack's time inside vaults was any indication, it was an interior design aesthetic the Eridians just loved.

Despite their advanced technology and near complete dominance of the six galaxies, the Eridians had never unlocked the secrets of a comfortable bed. Or a room that didn't give you goosebumps from just standing in it.

Jack tried to pry the tail off, but his arms felt like they were made of iron, and his hand-eye coordination had failed him to the point he couldn't quite tell what way he should be pushing to get it off. Dizzy from blood loss, he eventually gave up. It wasn't as if this was the strangest way his pants had ever come off.

A mix of claws and regular fingers gently forced the top button open and guided the zipper down. Jack glared at the man the whole time. More indignant than embarrassed.

"What the hell are you?" Jack hissed.

"My codename is Warrior, but one of the scientists who created me called me Rhys. You may use it if you'd prefer a casual way of addressing me." The monster replied as he dropped Jack's skinny jeans to the floor.

"So, you are my Warrior? Then, why won't you do what I tell you? I woke you. I put the key into the lock and freed you, so you have to obey me!"

"Obey?" Rhys tilted his head to the side, "I don't think so. No, that's not the right word for it at all."

Rhys reached out to touch Jack's face and dug his claws into the metal clasps that held his mask in place. Panic took hold of Jack, and he threw his head back and out of Rhys' reach.

"Fuck, no! No, no, no! You do not touch that. No one touches that!"

"Master, please, your blood pressure is dropping as we speak. If you do not allow me to take it now, I will simply wait until you pass out and I will take it then. You're only drawing out the pain."

"Pain?! You think this is pain. This is nothing. I don't need your sodding help! I…"

Fatigue washed over Jack, his mind failing him entirely as he slumped back onto the table. His thoughts lost all continuity, and for a second he forgot everything, including where he was and why.

Rhys took his moment and pried the mask from Jack's face. The metal clips resisted, but once Rhys shoved his claws down hard enough, they let go. Rhys' eyes opened wide as he took in the blue scar underneath.

"Is that my sigil?" Rhys murmured, cupping Jack's cheeks in both his hands and running his thumb over the curved line. "Something went wrong in the vault of the Sentinel. Oh, Master, no wonder you're so confused. Did this happen before you finished receiving the visions of the future?"

Jack tried to spit out a reply but his tongue and lips felt numb, and he couldn't manage to make them move.

"This changes things, but don't worry, I will see to them while you sleep." Rhys slipped his arms around Jack and lifted his limp body from the table. His tail still wrapped around Jack's chest as he carried him across the room.

Coffin-shaped pods were lined up against the far wall. Ten of them in a perfect row, like beds in a field hospital. The nearest one opened as Rhys approached, the glass window on top swinging upwards to reveal a pool of thick purple gel. It looked like someone had filled up a kiddie pool with grape gelatin and then dumped a half pound of golden glitter in.

Jack made a final effort. He grabbed the side of the pod as Rhys tried to drop him in and used the leverage to push back. Rhys sighed and waited until Jack's strength gave out, then placed him inside.

The gel was warm and swallowed Jack up in mere seconds, closing over his head. The lid shut with a soft click sound. Though to Jack's ears, it was muffled and distorted through the layer of gel. Jack held his breath for as long as he could, but eventually reflex won out, and he gasped. His lungs and throat filled with the slick gel. The pain of suffocation disappeared, then soon after it, all other sensation.

The last thought Jack had before he passed into unconsciousness was whether the Warrior, or Rhys, or whatever, had balls that he could kick when he got out of this.

He hoped so.

* * *

 

Jack woke up gradually. He rolled over in bed and snatched at a pillow, pulling it in close to his chest and resting his head on it. He was just drifting back to sleep again when he noticed something wrong. He could feel the pillow against his cheek, he wasn't wearing his mask.

Jack sat up, going from near asleep to wide awake in a split second as he took in the strange room. The walls were dark purple and reflective. So, he was still in some kind of Eridian structure, even if the decor had taken a trip to crazy town while he was out.

Jack was laying on a king-sized mattress that had been dumped on the floor at a forty-degree angle and covered with several different blankets ranging in styles from the puffy duvet to quilted throws, to electric.

The rest of the furniture in the room was arraigned just as haphazardly. There was a sofa and chairs that didn't match, a large dinner table set upside down, books piled up in perfectly straight rows on the floor, and a desk with a computer tucked into the hole where legs usually went.

Jack was strongly reminded of a hamster cage, a huge empty space with toys thrown in at random to keep the little shithead from killing itself out of boredom.

Jack kicked off the blankets and stood up. He was still naked, or at least he thought so until he glanced down and noticed the four purple bands around his wrists and ankles. He grit his teeth and dug his fingers under the one on his right wrist, but it refused to give way no matter how hard he pulled. The Dickhole Eridians just loved making stuff that was built to last and this was no exception.

At least his injuries had healed, and the purple goo hadn't ended up sticking to his skin. That, or someone (no prize for guessing who that perverted asshole might be) had given him a bath while he was out.

Jack needed to decide what he was going to do next, so he drew up a mental list of things from most pressing to least pressing.

 

  1. Kick Rhys/the Warrior in the balls
  2. Get his mask back
  3. Find his clothes
  4. Eat something
  5. Figure out what the French toast (fuck, he would kill so many people for some French toast right now.) was going on, and how to get his "murder all the bandits" plan back on track.



 

The list may have been lacking one or two key bullet points, but it was enough for Jack to start with. He stalked off towards the nearest exit. He approached one of the sphincter-like doors, and it pulled its triangular panels back to let him through.

But the room beyond was only a bathroom and a dead end. Seeing human facilities like a shower and a toilet in the otherwise Eridian ruins was surreal, though. If he had more time, Jack might have wanted to know how the plumbing was connected, but his foot was already late for its appointment with a pair of lizard balls, so he just moved to the next door.

It was another dead end, this time in a kitchen. Again, how the hell was there a compatible electrical current here?

Jack spotted a bowl of fruit on the counter, which was miraculously right side up, and decided maybe he could bump number four up the list now that he was here already. He took a huge bite out of the side of a blue fruit, enjoying how the juice dripped down his chin and flowed over his tongue. The fruit was Pandorian, so maybe they were still on his planet. Likely underground in a yet undiscovered vault.

It occurred to Jack that this place was set up like it was meant to be his permanent living space from now on. Rhys had clearly gone to a lot of trouble setting this up, even if his knowledge of human habitats was spotty at best.

Jack glanced down at his wrist restraints and growled in frustration. He liked this picture less and less the more pieces he got.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack spotted a little note taped to the fridge. He had to stare at it for a second before it properly registered. It was just so mundane. He ripped it off and read it, half expecting it to be a reminder to buy more milk on his way home from work.

_Dear Master, I hope you found the fruit alright. If you wish to come speak to me, I'll be on the bridge. See map below:_

Jack squinted at the hand-drawn image. There were little stick figure sketches of himself and Rhys with a dotted line connecting them, while solid lines marked out hallways and rooms.

Jack wanted to tear the paper into as many pieces as he could manage, but he would probably miss the map if he did.

Jack finished his fruit and tossed the core in the sink. If he got the other points on his list finished this quickly, he would be back on Helios in time for tea.

* * *

 

Jack had been clued in by the note mentioning a bridge, but the fact he was on a spaceship didn't truly sink in until he was standing in front of a battery of huge slanted windows and looking out at the stars. He couldn't see Pandora or Elpis anywhere, and the star clusters and constellations looked wholly unfamiliar.

Rhys was sitting in a captain's chair of sorts. His huge tail hung out the side, waving back and forth absently as he poked at the holographic screen in the ship's dashboard. A map of the fourth galaxy was open in front of him, each of the planets highlighted in colours that must have meant something to him.

"Hey, asshole, you and I need to talk!"

Rhys sat up in his chair and looked over his shoulder. "Master, you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Shitty. Where the fuck is my face?"

Rhys stood from his chair and made his way over to Jack, his tail following the motion of his hips.

"You mean your mask? I've put it somewhere safe. I don't think you should be wearing it. I analysed the scar tissue and-"

"Uhh ta-ta, let's just get one thing straight. I don't care what you fucking think. Just give it to me before I have to get nasty."

Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack, his wings unfolding as he considered the human. "You seem pretty nasty already, Master."

"You ain't seen nothing yet, kitten. -And for the love of fuck, stop calling me that! It's messing me up how disingenuous it is. You can't just call me 'Master' then proceed to not do what I say!" Jack snapped.

Rhys sighed deeply as if he was being forced to put up with a toddler having a tantrum.

"I live to serve you, Master. To keep you happy, to keep you healthy, and to make you into a god. But none of those objectives has yet been served by doing as you say." Rhys explained.

Jack's lips pulled back into a sneer. "I disagree, pumpkin. Getting back to Pandora and killing us some bandits would make me extremely happy."

"The one with the red hair who was about to kill you. She's the one who broke my sigil and injured you?"

"Yeah, Lilith. We could start with her. You could rip her apart with those claws of yours!"

Rhys gave Jack a long, calculated look. Then shook his head.

"I think it is time you let go of the grudges from your past life. None of them will be relevant to the path you and I are taking."

Rhys lifted a hand and beckoned with two fingers. The bands around Jacks wrists and ankles responded. Jack found himself being pulled across the room by them as if each was made of metal and Rhys had turned into a magnet.

"Come here," Rhys purred, watching as Jack fought against his restraints and was dragged bodily across the room towards him, swearing a blue streak the whole time.

When Jack was less than a foot away, Rhys snapped his fingers and the restraints instantly bound together, wrist to wrist and ankle to ankle. Rhys reached out, catching Jack before he could fall and pulling them both back into the chair he had been sitting in.

"Get the hell away from me!" Jack spat. Rhys ignored him and settled back in his seat. He ran his claws down Jack's sides and over his ass. Despite his anger, Jack caught himself shivering from the contrast of sharp edges and feather-light pressure.

"Jack, did you ever wonder why the secrets to uncover my resting place were hidden within a vault?" Rhys asked.

Venomous words curled on Jack's tongue but his curiosity held him back. Rhys clearly knew a lot more than he did, and if he kept talking, he might divulge something Jack could use to gain the upper hand again.

"Sure, they wanted to keep you hidden. Can't just leave a superweapon out in the open."

"That's close to the truth." Rhys smiled and brushed his armoured fingers over Jack's cheek, tracing the line of his scar. Jack snapped and bit down on Rhys' thumb, but his teeth clicked harmlessly against the stone.

"Even if I had been left out in the open, as you say, events would have arranged themselves so you would be the one to wake me. Even before you touched the artefact, destiny was guiding you to me. Even Lilith's sabotage could not change that."

Rhys tried to slip a second finger into Jack's mouth, but Jack jerked away from him.

"No, I worked to wake you! I charged the vault key! I spent years building the infrastructure!"

"Infrastructure that would have meant nothing without a catalyst. A catalyst given to you by an impossible twist of fate. There are trillions of little girls born in this galaxy, only six may be sirens. Do you really think it was simply a coincidence that you already had the tools to wake me long before you even knew you needed them?"

Jack bristled. No, he had never thought about that, not really. He had always suspected that he was following his destiny, but his picture of his destiny had been as the hero of Pandora. Not sitting naked in the lap of a pompous prick with a freaky tail.

"The ties you had in your past life don't matter anymore. They were all just stepping stones meant to lead you to me, and turn you into the fuel for my fire."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

Rhys reached over Jack's shoulder and opened the galactic map he had been working on. He turned Jack around and wrapped his arms around his hips.

"Everything must end Jack. Only once things end will they be free to start anew."

Jack struggled in Rhys' grip, but his eyes were fixed on the map above him. It was running a simulation, and before Jack's eyes, every planet glowed brightly then exploded. Leaving empty space where millions of lives had been. It passed like a wave over the galaxy then spread to the next one. An unstoppable force of destruction.

Claws closed over Jack's throat, and Rhys nuzzled into his shoulder. "One by one, we will cleanse every planet in fire. All life will be extinguished. If you had received the vision as meant, you would have always known. It's unfortunate it didn't work out that way, but it matters little in the end."

"You're going to destroy the whole universe…" Jack murmured. His blue eye, the one that had been spared by the scar, open wide as he watched the very last planet go dark.

"All thanks to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my WIP folder for a literal year... so I figured I should just hammer out part 2 for the sake of properly finishing it. sooo... have some monster cock smut?

"Heya, Lilith, what's crack-a-lacking up in here!"

Lilith didn't look up from the map table to greet Gaige, only sparing the youngest Vault Hunter a curt nod before turning back to her work.

"Girl, you've been cooped up in town hall all damn week. What on Pandora are you doing?" Gaige asked.

"I have the crimson raiders running reconnaissance for me. We just got Intel back from Helios. Apparently, Handsome Jack hasn't been in contact since the incident at Hero's Pass.

"Well, dha. If he had gotten back, you can bet the first thing he would do is call us up like a creepy ex-boyfriend and be a huge asshole at us for like fifteen minutes."

Gaige walked over to the map table and hopped up onto it, making herself comfortable on the edge. Deathtrap followed a short distance behind her, his single eye glancing from his creator to Lilith.

"Why are you letting this mess you up? Jack is gone, we should be living it up. Having a good old fashioned par-tay!"

"Jack is still alive, and he has The Warrior."

"Yeah, but only like maybe. We don't really know what happened after we blew up that rock monster. Only that Jack went by-by and no one has heard from him in months. I know we should be prepared and all, but there's literally nothing we can do until he or The Warrior shows up again.

Lilith grit her teeth, she had heard this speech before, including in haiku courtesy of zer0. The only one besides her who seemed at all concerned about where Jack had gone was Tannis, and she was more interested in evaluating her theories on The Warrior then actually finding either of them.

Gaige waited for an answer, but Lilith let the silence stretch out until it became so awkward even deathtrap started fidgeting.

"Well, if you decide you want to get out in the fresh air and kill some raid bosses, you know where to find us."

Gaige left with deathtrap bobbing along somberly behind her. Once they were down the stairs to the main level, Gaige paused to pat her best friend on the head.

"It's okay DT."

The crimson robot let out a series of soft synthetic chirps and nuzzled up against Gaige's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. -But it's not about finding Jack. Not really. She misses Roland, and this is keeping her mind off it.

Both Gaige and Deathtrap glanced up at the stairs, and Gaige sighed.

"We just have to hope she snaps out of it eventually."

* * *

 

"Master, I was really hoping you would eventually stop attacking me. Haven't you realised it's completely pointless?"

Rhys tightened his flexible tail around Jack's torso and arms. He thrashed like a fish on a dock and was trying to hit Rhys with any part of his body he could.

"I don't know who the hell you think I am, kid. But Handsome Jack is a hero, and heroes don't give up!"

Rhys rolled his eyes and moved his tail, lifting Jack off the ground so easily you would think he weighed less than a china doll.

"At least you're cute when your angry," Rhys observed, tilting his head to the side as he admired his human captive.

Jack growled at him through clenched teeth and snapped; "Shouldn't you be off destroying planets or something? Or was all that bragging just a pile of bullshit."

"I've been in hibernation for thousands of years. I need to gather my strength, and I need my power source to start behaving himself."

Rhys glared at Jack and pulled him close, so they were eye to eye. Rhys reached up and laced his claws into the human's hair on the side with the white stripe.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really into being your power source or whatever, so you can just forget it."

"You don't have a choice, Jack. This is your destiny."

"Fuck, no! My destiny is to rule this universe, to have everyone worship at my feet. Not to be your-"

Rhys pulled Jack's head to the side, exposing his neck. Rhys' lips parted to reveal fangs dripping with bright purple liquid. He sunk them into Jack's throat, holding still as his hollow fangs delivered their payload into the bloodstream of their victim.

Rhys pulled back, a mix of blood and purple serum pooled over Jack's skin and started to run down his throat. Rhys licked it clean with his long snake-like tongue and gently placed Jack back down on the floor of his improvised bedroom.

Jack staggered back and grabbed the side of his throat with his hand.

"What did you just do?" He growled.

"The first phase of my mating cycle. It's going to make a few minor changes to your physiology to make us compatible."

Jack cracked a bitter smile and pressed his hand tighter over the twin puncture wounds.

"I knew you were going to try to fuck me. Stupid freaking pervert lizard." Jack took a deep breath, his one good eye glaring at Rhys with everything he had. "I don't give a shit what you injected into me, I am not-"

A pulse of heat washed over Jack, and he fell to his knees. The feeling was coming from his lower tummy, and was so strong it took him a moment to recognise it as lust.

"Just try to relax, master. Once I'm finished, you will have experienced a type of pleasure beyond any drug or sexual encounter you have had before, and I will have recovered a portion of my strength through feeding on your psychic resonance."

Jack tried to push himself back up to his feet, but his arms and legs didn't want to obey, and he only ended up sinking further to the floor.

"O-oh is that it? You're like, a vampire or some shit?" Jack stammered.

"That's a fair analogy." Rhys agreed. He came over to where Jack was lying, lifted the human into his arms, and carried him over to the mattress in the centre of the room. The cuffs around Jack's wrists attached to the walls of the Eridian spaceship when Rhys pressed his wrist up against it, leaving Jack laying on his back with both hands pinned over his head.

Jack stared angrily at Rhys, refusing to acknowledge his cock standing at full mast between his legs.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Sick for wanting to pleasure you?" Rhys asked, arching an eyebrow at Jack. He traced the tip of his clawed pointer finger over the underside of Jack's cock.

Jack shuttered, whatever Rhys had pumped into him was making him so hyper-sensitive even the tiniest touch sent jolts of fire through him.

Rhys brought his tail around, the tip was usually topped by a jagged circle of rock, but now the plates had shifted back to reveal a smooth surface that gleamed like polished stone. Purple liquid dripped from the narrowest point and onto the mess of blankets. Jack swallowed hard. If his time on Pandora had taught him anything, it was that tentacles were never a good sign.

"Go on Jack. Ask me."

"What?"

"You want me to fill you up, don't you?"

Jack thoroughly ignored the throbbing from his hips and pulled himself as far away from Rhys' tail as he could with his arms pinned.

"No friggin way. You keep that thing away from me, or I'll rip it off."

"More threats you can't back up?" Rhys asked with a disapproving click of his tongue. "I'm looking forward to seeing how long you last before your bravado finally cracks."

We'll keep on dreaming kid, cuz I'm a stone cold badass! Which is extra hilarious because you are literally made of stone and you-"

Rhys' tail twisted around the base of Jack's cock and kept wrapping around until it was covered in the off-grey coils. Jack bit down on his bottom lip, abandoning his sentence so he could hold back the moan that was threatening to escape.

"Everyone has weaknesses, and this is one of yours. You crave sensation and stimulation from outside sources to give your existence meaning," Rhys said.

Rhys' tail shifted, squeezing down rhythmically. Jack could feel the unnatural strength in the muscles there. Rhys could probably snap his body in two with his tail. But instead, it was dragging over his skin, slowly and carefully.

"You make a habit of Psychoanalyzing guys while you're jerking them off?" Jack muttered, keeping his voice low so any noises he accidently made would sound angry instead of pleasured.

"No, I'm just explaining why I know you'll give into this eventually."

The tip of Rhys tail dragged over the head of Jack's cock smearing purple goo as it went. Jack shuddered and tugged against his bound wrists so hard he nearly popped his own shoulder out of its socket.

Rhys flinched as if he could feel the stab of pain that shot down Jack's arm. He shifted closer to Jack and cupped the side of his captives' face in his clawed hand.

"Please relax, master, it won't be half as bad as you seem to think it will be. I'm more than capable of satisfying your desires."

"My desires are for hot chicks and sexy guns, and you don't look a hell of a lot like either!"

Rhys' tail shifted and tightened. With so many pressure points rubbing against his cock all at once, Jack found himself rapidly struggling to hold it together.

"That's only because you let your pride limit you. -But take a good look around Jack, because there is no one around to impress, and there never will be again."

Jack grit his teeth, as much as he wanted to reply, he didn't have the brainpower to verbally spar with the freak lizard right now. He started moving his hips, unable to resist thrusting up into the impossibly tight confines of Rhys' twisted tail.

Every bit of his overheated body seemed to ache for it. Jack had had enough drug trips to sense that whatever Rhys had injected him with, it was only just getting started. Rhys brushed Jack's loose grey bangs away from his good eye and kissed him.

Jack pulled his leg up to kick Rhys off. But orgasm hit first, and he ended up moaning against Rhys' lips instead. Rhys curled around Jack, purring like a cat that had gotten a bowl full of cream. His tail released Jack's cock and the dextrous tip dipped down further to press up against Jack's entrance.

Taking advantage of Jack's post orgasm relaxation, Rhys pressed his tail inside. The purple gel coating the human's insides as he went. Jack had been expecting pain or discomfort, but in practice, he didn't feel either. It felt so good Jack couldn't even gather the venom to swear at Rhys.

The stretch eased the aching in Jack's lower tummy, the need to be filled was not one he had felt before, so he hadn't realised until this moment that's what it even was.

Rhys dragged a clawed finger over Jack's chest, coating it in cum before lifting his hand to his lips and licking it clean.

Jack sneered and looked away. Trying to convince himself that was gross and not at all hot. Not even a little bit.

"My tail feels nice inside you, doesn't it? Let's give you a little more," Rhys offered. Grabbing Jack's hips and holding him down as he thrust his tail in deeper. It got thicker and thicker with every inch Rhys managed to fit.

Jack hissed, expecting pain that was still not coming. It filled him up till what must have been a breaking point, the whole length squirming about inside him as Rhys worked it in deeper. Jack had always assumed guys who liked taking it up the butt were freaks, but now he was starting to realise just how wrong he had been.

"Aww, you're drooling master," Rhys said with a laugh. He brushed the saliva away from the corner of Jack's mouth and kissed him again. When Rhys pulled back he added, "-but I have something even better than this for you."

Rhys sat back on his heels. The plates on the front of his hips shifted, exposing an organ that pulsed gently and glowed a deep purple in the darkened room.

It was at least three inches thick at the base, with a flared head and six layered ridges, each wider than the last.

Jack stared at it for a long silent moment. Then he tossed his head back and laughed.

"You seriously think you're going to stick THAT into me?!"

Rhys tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Of course, as I said before, the serum I injected you with ensures biological compatibility. It's not all that much bigger than my tail, and you're taking that like a champ."

Jack had been making a point of not looking between his legs, but when he risked a glance, he discovered Rhys was correct. Still, though, three inches thick of smooth tapered tail was different than three inches thick of cock, ridges included.

Rhys unhooked Jacks wrists from their magnetic-like attachment to the wall and reattached them together behind the human's back. Jack tried to prise them apart again but either they only released for Rhys, or the Eridian bio-weapon had strength on a scale that completely dwarfed whatever Jack could muster.

Rhys helped Jack into his lap, purring loudly as Jack's cock brushed up against his own. Jack was hard again and even though he possessed incredible sexual stamina, (or so Jack repeatedly insisted) that was still surprisingly fast. Probably another side effect of Rhys' biological tampering.

Rhys dug his claws into Jack's hips leaving bright red scratch marks.

"I'd hold my breath if I were you, master… and try not to bite your tongue," Rhys advised.

Jack growled through gritted teeth. "I'm going to kill you. I bet you think you're immortal, but everything's got some sorta weakness. I'll find yours eventually, and I'll cut that fucking tail of yours into tiny little meat slices and rip your ugly monster cock off with my bare hands!"

Rhys nuzzled into Jack's shoulder, running his tongue up the side of Jack's neck with the rhythm and relentlessness of a mother cat grooming its kitten.

Jack shivered in disgust, but the longer it went on, the more it started to feel strangely comforting. So much so, that it completely distracted him from the first inch of Rhys cock sliding in.

"You're using anger to mask your fear," Rhys observed. He lay back on the bed so he could watch what he was doing and see his massive cock slide in inch by inch. "-but there's no need to be scared. I was made for this, and you were chosen for me. Everything is playing out exactly as it's meant to."

Just Like his tail, Rhys' cock reacted to the friction by coating itself in dark purple liquid. Jack could feel the freakish alien pre-cum pouring into him, easing the way as Rhys forced in one ridge at a time.

About halfway down Jack had pretty much resigned himself to the fact that this was how he was going to die. Split in half by an oversized monster cock. It still didn't hurt, but every other sense was telling him that he was being pushed way past what should be physical possibilities.

Rhys ran the claws of his right hand over Jack's lower belly. Jack glanced down and immediately wished he hadn't. You could see the faint outline of Rhys', cock from the outside in a small but distinctive bulge.

Rhys pulled back his lips, showing off a set of four pointed fangs in his grin. He bucked his hips up, forcing in the next two ridges at once.

Jack took in a sharp breath. That… that wasn't fair. He'd assumed that the bumps on Rhys' monster dick were just there to be cruel and/or stop prospective mates from getting away, but whatever pleasure spots he had inside that made this not-suck, seemed to absolutely love the uneven texture.

"You're doing very good, Master," Rhys purred. He wasn't doing much at this point besides watching intently and waiting for gravity to finish seating his mate fully on his cock.

"I'm going to be sick," Jack muttered. A tremor passed through his whole body as the second to last ridge slipped in. Although, it was really a tossup between vomiting and climaxing. That one had pushed him right to the edge, and the last ridge was by far the biggest.

"That's understandable," Rhys replied with a shrug and a smug grin. "Since I appear to be rearranging your internal organs."

Jack didn't dare make any sudden movements, but he was pretty sure he could have ripped the cuffs around his wrists apart if it meant he could have punched Rhys in the face.

"I… hate you… so much…" Jack growled.

Rhys pulled Jack in close to his chest and rolled them both over, so Jack was lying on his back.

"Shhhh. Save your breath."

Rhys thrust forward, holding Jack tight to his chest while his tail wrapped around Jack's right leg. The last ridge went in. The Eridian ruins carved into the ceiling of the room blurred into a murky mess in front of Jack's eyes. Ecstasy hit so hard Jack wasn't fully aware what had happened until he was already coming down. Jack's heart raced, and he struggled to catch his breath, even though he hadn't done anything besides lie there.

Rhys sat up. The expression on his face was far to paternal. Almost like a dog owner who had just successfully taught their pet a new trick. Fresh cum decorated Rhys' chest where he had been pressed right up against Jack.

He wrapped his fingers around Jack's cock careful to keep his claws at a safe angle, and that's when Jack noticed that he was still erect.

"We'll get more done if you don't need to rest," Rhys said, making exceptional use of the passive voice to dodge the fact that this was entirely his fault.

"Freaking… pervert lizard," Jack hissed. Falling back on old insults since his brain was too high on endorphins and adrenaline to come up with witty comebacks.

Rhys shrugged, digging the claws on his free hand into Jack's hips as he pulled out halfway then slammed back in. Jack shuddered. Taking the ridges slow had at least allowed a chance to cool down. Having them all at once was like slamming an entire bottle of happy pills.

Jack could hardly feel himself trembling. A few more thrusts like that and he'd be lucky if he could remember his own name.

"-and, just as I predicted, the pride came right before the fall," Rhys murmured.

"S-shut up!" Jack snapped. He wanted to leave it there, but the lack of movement was too frustrating not to try to egg Rhys on. "k-keep going..."

Fuck him, fuck this spaceship, fuck the Eridians, fuck this messed up universe, fuck that shitty planet and its rape-powered bioweapon.

"P-please..." Jack added, forcing the word out before he bit his own tongue in half.

"Mmhm, I suppose that's as close as you're going to get to begging. We'll have to work on that."

Jack wouldn't have admitted it even with a gun to his head, but his heart leapt at that. Rhys started moving again, starting with shallow thrusts that got harder and longer with every second. For Jack, it felt like someone had flipped a switch in his brain that disabled any function not related to physical sensations.

Rhys worked tirelessly, pinning Jack down with both hands as he ploughed him into the pile of mismatched blankets.

Jack's response cycle was completely out of wack, he came a third time shortly after Rhys started going at it, but the usual calm and lethargy that set in after a climax never came. Instead, he found himself sliding back to aroused just in time to start building back up towards another finish.

After the fifth time, he was only really going through the motions. Pervert lizard had run him dry and Jack was starting to lose most of the feeling in his abdomen.

Rhys didn't show any signs of letting up. Idly, Jack wondered if this was part of his master plan, to keep fucking him for the next thousand years until someone else unlocked him with a vault key.

Around orgasm seven, Jack began to feel his body giving out. It was hard to tell, but Jack could swear he'd passed out once or twice already just to be forced back to consciousness by a particularly hard thrust.

"S-so, ah-are you gong to cum or not?" Jack growled.

Rhys raised his eyebrows at Jack. His tail swaying back and forth behind him as he considered.

"Would you like me to?"

Jack groaned and shut his eyes. He didn't really care besides the fact that anyone having sex with him should ideally be having the time of their life.

Rhys chuckled and wrapped his tail around Jack's chest. Rhys buried his cock in as deep as it would go and kept it in place as he nuzzled into Jack's shoulder.

The stillness was all Jack needed to start drifting off. He didn't need to be here for this next part anyway.

Jack tensed as he felt the length inside him twitch. Shit, it was so warm. More than he expected. A few seconds passed, Rhys purring loudly into Jack's ear, but the warmth spilling into him wasn't stopping.

"Ugh, what the hell?" Jack hissed. He tried to jerk his hips away, but Rhys' monster cock wouldn't budge.

"Easy Master, you might hurt yourself. It's not going to come out for a while."

Jack grit his teeth and forced his eyes open to glare at Rhys, but the usual vindictive energy that sustained him through so many rough nights didn't last more than a few seconds.

"I want my hands back," Jack said.

Rhys considered for a moment, then slipped his hand under Jack to tap the side of his cuffs. The force holding them together gave way. Jack groaned as he pulled both arms out and stretched out the stiffness.

Rhys altered his position, moving Jack with him so he didn't accidently pull on where they're bodies are connected.

Jack ended up laying on top of Rhys, his legs resting on either side of the bioweapons' hips. Rhys rested his tail on Jack's back, running it back and forth over his shoulders soothingly.

Despite looking like he was made of stone, Rhys was rather comfortable to lay on. Like an expensive leather sofa.

Jack let out a long breath, wrapped his free arms around Rhys' neck, and rested his head on the yellow marking just under Rhys's collar.

"Fucking, pervert lizard."


End file.
